


Use Your Muscle

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gives orders.  Sam takes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: not really? S3  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: Just a random snippet of porny smut. Happy Sunday! Hat tip to Lady Gaga for the title.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

>Sam's always solved things with his body, as far back as he can remember. Anytime he's had something on his mind, he's hit the gym or the court or even the bed. It always works. Somehow while he's going through the familiar motions, his mind is freed up to solve whatever's eating at him, or maybe it really is that he's thinking with his muscles.

Lee's more intellectual, Sam guesses, for all that he's athletic. He follows his brain instead of his body

Still, Lee seems to be catching on fast.

He's got Sam flat on his back, pinned somehow, and Sam's cock down his throat. Sam may be on the receiving end, but he's in no way in charge of the situation. He's completely at Lee's mercy, just doing whatever Lee wants. And what Lee wants is to make Sam swear and thrust helplessly into Lee's mouth, apparently.

Just as Sam swears he's about to come harder than he has in his life, Lee raises his head, licking his lips as Sam's cock slips out of his mouth. "I've been waiting to do this since the godsdamn algae planet," Lee says. "Couldn't take a swing at you. Figured I'd frak you instead."

He grabs Sam around the thighs and hauls him closer, pushes Sam's knee back and lets his cock nudge against Sam's ass. Sam rocks his hips, trying to tempt Lee to actually do it, but Lee holds back.

"You showed up, and you took her, and you frakked her," Lee growls. "You must be godsdamn good at it. Now I get to find out for myself."

He pushes into Sam, not hard, but steady, holding Sam's legs so that Sam's going nowhere, even as he writhes around, trying to accommodate Lee's cock. Sam's not that used to this, but he craves more and more of Lee's shaft inside him. If Lee has to take Kara's choices out on him, that's just fine.

Lee groans as he thrusts into Sam, slowly at first and then a little faster. They're both grunting, sweaty, skin slapping against skin. Sam is gritting his teeth and trying to hold on, hooking his calf around Lee's slippery ass.

"Now I'm the one frakking you," Lee snarls, "instead of you frakking me over. How do you like that, Anders? You want more?"

"Give it to me," Sam gasps - he'll say whatever it takes to get Lee to keep going. His whole body's stiff with needing release. Lee must need it too, gods, he's shaking and his grip on Sam's thigh is so tight that Sam might have bruises in the morning. "Gods, frak me!"

Sam almost can't stifle the shout as he comes, but Lee slaps a hand over his mouth. Sam bites Lee's fingers and Lee chokes down a shout of his own. For a moment they both just gasp and groan, and then Lee pulls out and wipes his cock on Sam's leg.

"Same time, two days," Lee orders, dragging his clothes back on, and leaves Sam to clean up.

"Yessir," Sam murmurs.


End file.
